Pranking HoratioAnd His Revenge!
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: There was nothing Horatio hated more than snakes. Eric used this against him in a prank, but in the end, Karma's a bitch. Eric gets a little...taste...of Horatio's revenge. Rated T because Horatio drops the f-bomb.


Eric knew he was going to die by the end of the week for this. He had arrived before anyone else had with a cage containing a ten-foot python. He slipped into Horatio's office and opened up a drawer that Horatio most likely used often. There was nothing on this planet Horatio was more scared of than snakes. The man would literally piss himself standing anywhere near a snake. He carefully handled the snake and settled it into the drawer. He spoke to the snake, managing to keep it calm as he put a current case file on top of it. With some careful and percise math, he caculated where the chair would end, and where Horatio would end when he jumped back. Using some heavy duty glue he'd hidden in his office, picked up the hidden painbrush and put layer after layer of scent free glue. His pager went off and he quickly silenced it and disappeared, hiding the cage in Ballistics. He stayed unseen until more and more people showed up. He had already hidden a camera in Horatio's office when he went to lunch yesterday. He used an app on his phone to start recording when he saw the ginger go into his office.

Horatio yawned, sitting down his chair with his mug of black coffee. He searched the top of his desk for his file, sighing when it wasn't there. He opened his drawer he normally kept file in. Maybe he-

Horatio had never let out such a girly scream. He jumped back, chair flying to the side. He pressed his back against the wall, still screaming. The pitch of his voice met and exceeded Ariana Grande's as he tried to move, but could, finding himself stuck. He tore out of his jacket and jeans, very nearly wetting himself as he fleed the room in just his dress shirt, boxers, and socks, slamming the door shut.

"Get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT!" he screamed, sliding around the desk in front of the evidence locker, the officer there looking very confused. "GET IT FUCKING OUT!" He was in tears as he sat down behind the desk in the floor,

Alexx came in after hearing the screaming. "What on Earth-?" she questioned ducking behind the desk to craddle the crying man in her arms. "What happened?"

"There's a-a-a-a f-f-fucking snake in m-m-my office!" he screamed. "I-it's fucking...huge!"

Eric bit back his laughter. "I'll go check it out..."

He went to the office, carefully picking up the snake. He carried it out, just as Alexx pulled Horatio up, and his crying stopped. "I got it." He stepped closer to the desk.

Horatio began freaking out again, another wave of tears welding his eyes. "STAY BACK! GET IT THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! NOW!"

"Eric, put- Oh, Horatio, let's get you home, and someone get a janitor over here!" Alexx led Horatio out the door and to his Hummer. She drove him home so he could redress and calm down.

Eric couldn't hold back his laughter. That was even better than he expected! Few people giggled around him. Eric when to Ballistics where he'd put it's cage. He put it back in and he went to his Hummer to take it back where he'd gotten it from...

(-_-)

Alexx drove Horatio back to work. He was curled up in the passenger's seat, fully dressed and very pissed. His off duty gun was on his hip instead of his 9mm. Alexx reached over and rubbed his knee.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Not recieving an answer, she signed. Horatio got out when she parked. Everyone was in the hall, staring at Horatio when he walked back in. He cocked his gun.

"Who's the mother fucker who put the goddamn snake in my mother fucking office?" His voice was hard and cold.

Everybody dropped down to the floor- except for Eric. He gulped. Horatio put his gun away and headed towards the elevator, eyeing Eric, and the Cuban knew that was never a good thing. Alexx walked up to him. She was a full head shorter than him, but her stern stance made him cower away.

"I hope he gets you good, boy," she said in a low tone. "You know that man's terrified of snakes, and why you went and took your grown ass and scared the piss out of the man...Uh! You are in for it."

(-_-)

Two weeks had passed since the prank Eric pulled on Horatio. The ginger had been giving him those eyes he knew meant trouble. He was nervous the entire two weeks. By the end of the second week, the Cuban guessed he wasn't going to prank him back.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Monday the following week, Horatio poured an entire container of red pepper in Eric's coke and shook stirred it with a straw. He then put a mix of hot spices in his food along with some hot sauce. He tampered with the sink so the water couldn't be turned on. The rest of his team had collected the bottles of water out of the fridge and were taking one each for lunch. And that wasn't even the half of it...

Eric sighed and grabbed his food from the fridge, warming it up. The rest of the team grabbed the food, trying not to laugh at the pain Eric was about to experience. Horatio came in, treating himself to some small, very small, red velvet cupcakes. He sat his sprite down as he took a seat. Eric signed again, taking his food out the microwave and sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry, H," the Cuban said, spearing speghetti and twirling it around his fork.

"Apology not accepted. Leave me be."

Eric huffed and eat his food. A few bites in, his lips started to tingle, followed by his tongue and his entire mouth.

"Haaah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Eric gasped, opening his coke and took large gulps. He jumped back when that only made it worse. He went to the sink, but no water came out. He went to the fridge, but there was no bottled water. Just as he was about to sit down, Horatio smashed his cupcakes in his face before dumping his Sprite on top of his head.

Horatio doubled over laughing and left to go get his actual lunch when his sides quite cramping. Eric panted, tongue hanging out like a dog in a failed attempt to cool off his burning mouth and throat. It was silent for a minute as the team looked at Eric before bursting into a fit of laughter. Frank was in on what he was going to do, so he giggled a little in his cubicle when he heard the faint laughter from the floor above.

"He gotcha good, Delko," he said, leaning back in his chair.

It couldn't get any more funny as Eric stalked outside. He whistled towards a man with a hosepipe. "Aim that this way will ya?" he said.

All the while Eric was bing sprayed with the hosepipe to get all the cupcake and sprite off, Horatio was recording.

Pranking Horatio has its consequences, but it was entertaining to see the stotic man piss himself. Eric was probably going to do it again, but get someone else to do it next time. Horatio's revenge is never his thing.


End file.
